


The Talk.

by Growler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growler/pseuds/Growler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I posted this work on my tumblr, and it got quite a good positive response, much more than I anticipated, so I decided to post it here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk.

The steady thrum of the bus engine lulled Ethan. He really should be awake; alert. But it was just so hard, being slouched against Danny like this, to not drift off. He was just so comfortable. His head slumped then, and landed with a soft thud on Danny’s shoulder. Ethan jerked awake, and cursed himself for his lapse in vigilance, turning around to glare at McCall, who had his head resting on the window, for no other reason than he wanted to.

Danny cleared his throat then, drawing Ethan’s attention back to him. His bitchface disappeared when he saw Danny’s soft smile. He liked Danny - then again, everyone liked Danny - but he knew what he had to do… what he would eventually do. As long as it was ‘liked’ and not anything else, he’d be fine.

"Uh…" Danny started, cheeks turning red slightly, “I don’t mind it, if you want to rest a bit. On me, I mean. You just had the crap beat out of you, I understand if you want to… Uh…"

Ethan smirked. “I could’ve taken him, easily. If I wanted to."

Danny smiled in return, his cheeks rising and dimples appearing, before his smile was replaced with a slight frown. Ethan was amazed how Danny’s face could convey emotion so well. It was oddly versatile. He wondered if Danny was.

"I wanted to ask you something," Danny said slowly, as his head dipped slightly. “Are you… Do you… Are you a… uh…" Danny averted his gaze and murmured the last word, but it was so quiet even Ethan couldn’t pick up on it.

"Huh? I didn’t get that, say it again?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Are you a… a masochist?" He whispered, his eyes squinted slightly as he said it, still averted from Ethan.

Ethan looked at him in a stunned silence.

"It’s just that when you didn’t put up much of a fight when you’ve been… when Isaac’s… and I just wondered if you sort of… got off on that sort of stuff? It’s completely fine if you do, I mean, I don’t mind, I was just…" Danny sighed, and looked again to Ethan. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I was just wondering and I couldn’t think of anything else to say," He dropped his eyes again. “I’m really sorry."

Ethan smirked again. “Danny, chill, it’s fine." He shrugged. “Truth be told, I don’t know. Maybe? Probably nothing as much as what Isaac did but maybe a bit of biting now and then I could get on board with. If that’s all right with you, of course."

"Uh, yeah, sure. I guess."

Danny didn’t say much for the next half hour, before he shifted uncomfortably in his seat again, a slight frown on his face. “With that whole thing that we talked about…"

"Yeah?" Ethan replied tentatively.

"…Does that mean you’re a bottom?" Danny whispered.

From the back of the bus, there was a great clamour as Stiles fell out of his seat. god damn it, Ethan thought, mccall must have been listening.

Ethan smirked. Let them listen.

"Maybe," He replied. “Then again, maybe not," He said, grasping Danny through his jeans. “You’ll just have to find out, won’t you?"


End file.
